El estrecho camino a través de la montaña
by LeCielVAN
Summary: "El amor no es infinito, si lo fuera, entonces no existiría, y nadie lo sentiría. Algún día me olvidaras…Algún día yo te olvidare". Koushiro y Mimi emprenden un viaje, buscando un lugar en el que ambos sean capaces de vivir sin que nadie se los prohíba [One-shot para el concurso "Amores prohibidos" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


One-shot para el concurso del foro Proyecto 1-8, y, esto sonará a excusa, pero si me ha quedado feo es solo por un motivo, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que no sea Takari. Me costó bastante trabajo. Además, no sé si exactamente a esto se le llame "prohibido" pero ya me dirán las moderadoras si cumplí o no.

Después de quebrarme la cabeza surgió de mi cerebro de piedra este fic, y esto es lo que ofrezco como tributo. Eso me sonó a, ¿los juegos del hambre? Bueno, ya, me he alargado demasiado, no los entretengo más de lo que ya lo hice.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**El estrecho camino a través de la montaña**

"¿_Estará a salvo nuestro secreto esta noche_?".

Cierta castaña no dejaba de caminar en círculos mientras se repetía, una y otra vez, la misma pregunta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo contra su ventana. Camino trémulamente hasta la fuente del estruendo. Abrió las ventanas y sacó la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia abajo.

Su respiración se acortó, su piel empalideció, y sus labios se abrieron imperceptiblemente susurrando un solo nombre; "Koushiro".

El momento, que la aquejó durante toda una semana, había llegado.

A la brevedad retrocedió unos cuantos pasos como si con esa acción pudiera salir de la vista de la persona bajo su balcón.

—Vamos, Tachikawa, si ya te arrepentiste por lo menos sal a decírmelo. Así podre regresar a casa antes de que mis padres se den cuenta —gritó un chico que trataba de controlar su inquietud.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna de arriba, sacudió su cabellera con ambas manos debido a la desesperación. "Esto podría ser un error, es una locura… ¡NO! No lo es…, la amo…, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a mi familia así como así".

—¡Koushiro!

El chico se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que su joven amante se había postrado a su lado.

—Mimi…

Fue lo único que logro pronunciar al ver sus hermosos ojos color miel. Un extraño dolor presionó su pecho cuando ella le sonrió y en un gesto veloz rodó su cuello con uno de sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la castaña por la efusividad y calidez de aquel tacto.

—Es hora de partir. —Con una tímida sonrisa Mimi aparto delicadamente el brazo que reposaba sobre su hombro.

—Vamos —exclamo Izzy retomando el control de su cuerpo mientras tomaba la vacilante mano de tez blanca que se abría paso hacia él.

—Oye, ¿cómo lograste entrar así de fácil a mi casa? Siempre está rodeada de guardias y tú no tienes…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Koushiro a la chica —. Pero tengo mis trucos sabes. —Esbozo una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

—Oye, ¿a dónde iremos exactamente?

—Al pie de la montaña —se limitó a responder.

—¿La montaña? —Mimi ladeo la cabeza—. Ahora me pregunto como es que decidí venir contigo si ni siquiera sabía a donde me llevarías —no lo dijo en tono remilgoso, más bien en uno pensativo.

—Me di cuenta de eso cuando te escondiste de mí.

—No hice eso, solo estaba muy nerviosa. Además, me estaba preparando físicamente para saltar por la ventana.

—Pero no era necesario que saltaras.

—Lo sé, pero aun así no es fácil, la ventana es pequeña.

Tomados de la mano trotaron entre los grandes arbustos que rodeaban la mansión Tachikawa. Aguardaron un momento allí, en silencio, deseando que no apareciera ningún guardia. Al estar completamente seguros salieron corriendo como un león cuando caza a su presa. Aunque, en este caso, ellos eran la víctima. Corrieron y corrieron, aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Se dirigían al único lugar que nadie en esa casa pisaba, el último rincón del inmenso jardín. El lugar en el que ambos se conocieron. Lugar al que ambos corrían siempre, a la misma hora, sin importar la bipolaridad del clima. Era su refugio.

Después de tanto deambular, se toparon con un árbol que les trajo un puñado de recuerdos. Jadearon del cansancio que les había provocado el pequeño maratón. Y después, con gran precaución y sigilo, traspasaron esa pequeña línea blanca pintada en el suelo, la cual marcaba el fin de la propiedad.

Continuaron caminando. Cruzaron la ciudad en plena noche, encontrándose con uno que otro transeúnte que les hacía saltar del susto creyendo que era algún miembro de la familia Tachikawa o _Ishida._ Resoplaban con fuerza cuando se percataban de que no eran ellos. Siguieron avanzando entre los pequeños haces de luces que iluminaban las calles. Sus manos no se soltaban por nada del mundo, a cualquiera le daría la impresión de que estaban unidos por una especie de pegamento muy resistente.

La noche se hizo presente en su forma más cruda, el frío comenzó a congelarlos, interponiéndose al largo camino que aún tenían que recorrer. Pero a ellos poco les importo, pues continuaron, perforando el extenuante viento como una flecha que se dirige a su peor adversario.

Justo cuando estaban por salir de _NeoSekai_٭ se toparon con una silueta que los esperaba en la última bandera de la familia Tachikawa, la cual indicaba que hasta allí terminaba el territorio de la ciudad, del otro lado había un río, y, al cruzar el riachuelo, había un extenso bosque que ascendía conforme la montaña.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Koushiro al individuo en tono soez, colocando a Mimi a sus espaldas.

—Solo vine a detener tu imprudencia, no te iras con ella, ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que su familia nos hizo? —contestó con furia contenida un chico moreno de cabello castaño muy oscuro, alto, más alto que el pelirrojo. Sus ojos color café, que se confundían con el color del chocolate, no despedían otra cosa que no fuera odio hacia la chica que permanecía protegida detrás de Koushiro.

—Olvídate de eso, Tai, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No.

Mimi observaba todo desde atrás, impotente, dolida por las palabras del moreno quien era el mejor amigo de su amado. Tan perdida estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Tai empujó a Koushiro y se acercó a ella con desdén quitándole la capa que traía encima, dejando al descubierto sus enormes alas.

_(1)_Mimi era especial entre su familia, no sólo por ser la única hija, y por lo tanto heredera, de la familia Tachikawa. No por su sonrisa cantarina, ni por su belleza exterior que se quedaba corta al compararla con su belleza interior; se debía a sus alas.

Eran enormes, pero no tanto como las de su padre o su madre, las de ella no llegaban a tocar el piso. Pero, lo más importante es que eran de un color negro, tan oscuro que si la veías volar por la noche pensarías que simplemente flotaba. Al extenderlas, cada una de las plumas que las conformaban brillaban a pesar de su color, eran tenues destellos fortuitos de la noche. Estrellas ensombrecidas.

Las alas de Mimi no parecían firmes cuando permanecían escondidas en su espalda, se desparramaban como las ramas muertas de un árbol, pues sus plumas eran mucho más largas en comparación a otras, median veinte centímetros de largo aproximadamente, le dijo una vez su madre. A veces parecía que una capa negra la cubría, una cascada negra. Claro que todo cambiaba cuando se alzaba en vuelo. Entonces, aquellas plumas flojas danzaban con el aire y se tornaban fuertes y firmes.

Su padre solía decirle que ella cargaba con la noche misma.

.

_Dicen que hace muchos años, no se sabe si antes o después del tiempo, un ángel bajo del cielo y embelesado por la raza humana se quedó a vivir con ellos. Convivió como todos, comió lo que ellos, entonces, paso lo inevitable; se enamoró, dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento irrefutable del que nunca le habían hablado en su antiguo hogar, en el cielo. _

_Tuvo hijos, los cuales heredaron las alas de su progenitor. No se sabe cómo, ni cuando murió el ser divino, mucho menos si de verdad lo hizo, algunos dicen que después de algún tiempo se hartó de vivir como humano y ascendió de nuevo a los cielos. Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. La única prueba de su existencia yace en los humanos a los que hoy conocen todos por el nombre de "Alados"._

_El mundo se doblego ante esta raza, venerándolos, pero jamás contaron con la soberbia que en ellos crecía. En un determinado tiempo, estos dictaminaron ser los únicos dignos de gobernar sobre todo, y así fue como trataron de eliminar cada rastro de los humanos, ignorando la sangre que corría por sus venas, olvidando a quien en la antigüedad les había otorgado la vida._

_La guerra terminó cuando la humanidad, incapaz de defenderse, y viendo su extinción ante sus ojos, imploró piedad._

_Desde ese día ellos dominan la tierra, portando con orgullo sus majestuosas alas como símbolo de su supremacía._

_._

_._

Koushiro, horrorizado, levanto la capa negra del suelo, colocándola sobre los hombros de Mimi, quien permanecía perpleja.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa, Tai!

—Solo lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de lo que ella es, sé que tú lo sabias, pero lo hice para que cada vez que veas esas repugnantes alas, recuerdes a las personas que ellos han desaparecido.

—Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, ya puedes irte.

—Pero Kou, reacciona, tú no puedes…

—Vete…Tai.

—Está bien, no los detendré, pero no llegaran muy lejos, tú lo sabes —dijo el moreno en forma de advertencia.

Tai se apartó del camino, dejando que esos dos se marcharan. Los observó melancólicamente mientras se alejaban, dibujando una sonrisa amarga. "Pasaste la prueba, idiota Koushiro, de verdad espero que encuentren el lugar que buscan… Suerte".

—Kou…, espera —una frágil voz se alzó en la oscuridad—. ¿Cómo cruzaremos el río?

—Yo… —No fue hasta que escucho esa pregunta en labios de Mimi que recordó ese pequeño detalle—. No lo sé.

—Eres un tonto.

Se colocó detrás de Koushiro para tomarlo por la cintura, agitó sus alas, lo suficiente para estar a una altura considerable, pero corta para no llamar la atención, y avanzó sobre el río que corría sin cesar. En cuanto llegaron a la orilla la chica dejo en el suelo al pelirrojo, sin importarle los pequeños gritos de dolor que este lanzo a su caída contra la tierra.

—Eso dolió.

—Bueno, ya cruzamos el río ¿No? —exclamo una sonriente Mimi con aire burlón.

Izzy se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de sus desgastados pantalones. Observó a la persona frente a él y volvió a tomar su mano. Continuaron con su viaje a través del bosque profundo.

Así eran ellos, por más disgustados o tristes que estuvieran, siempre olvidaban todo una vez que se veían a los ojos.

—Oye, oye, Koushiro, crees que si viviéramos en otro mundo, ¿nos dejarían estar juntos?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que, últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños, ¿sabes? —Bajo la mirada, como si recordara algo—. Sueño con otro mundo, muy distinto al nuestro, siempre me veo en el claramente, uso ropas muy extrañas. Un vestido rojo y una especie de sombrero que nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Y yo estoy en él, cómo me veo? —preguntó Koushiro, entusiasmado por la historia que le relataban.

—Claro que estás ahí, pero eres más bajo que yo, como un enano, y siempre tienes un aparato muy raro en tu espalda.

— ¿Así que soy más bajo?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—Pero lo más importante, Koushiro, es que en ese otro mundo, yo no tengo alas. Soy como tu, soy una humana.

—Entonces, lo único que debemos hacer es viajar hasta allá, ¿no crees? Así resolveríamos todos nuestros problemas.

El viento se detuvo un momento, congelando sus miradas en el tiempo. Como si tratara de inmortalizar aquel frágil momento.

* * *

Pasó más de una hora, y aun no iban ni a la mitad del gran coliseo que recorrían sin parar.

—Estoy muy cansada —se quejó Mimi, sentándose al lado de un árbol.

—Tenemos que seguir ahora que la noche nos protege, levántate, si estas cansada entonces usa tus _alas_ —Koushiro no pudo evitar colocar cierto de disgusto al pronunciar esa última palabra.

—¿Mis alas? ¡Claro!, como si lo fuera a hacer, sé que te provocan hastío siempre que las vez.

El pelirrojo esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de Mimi, cualquiera, menos la que estaba presenciando.

—No sabes, y nunca sabrás —continuó hablando la chica— el peso que siempre cargo conmigo, es como una maldición. Siento un dolor insoportable cada vez que las levanto en vuelo, y a pesar de eso, son una parte de mí, son algo imborrable, mi esencia. Jamás llegaras a comprender mi dolor.

—¿Dolor, tú me hablas de dolor? Eres como una princesa, siempre has vivido sin conocer el verdadero sufrimiento, mi familia ha desaparecido lentamente por culpa de la tuya. Ustedes son los que deberían desaparecer para siempre, y así quizás…, mi padre estaría conmigo.

Un pequeño sollozo rompió el discurso de Koushiro. Alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un rostro lleno de pesadumbre. Mimi lloraba desconsoladamente sobándose los ojos con las manos. El chico despejó su mente cuando vio aquellos pequeños aretes azules en forma de gota que la castaña siempre llevaba consigo desde que él la conocía. Se acercó a ella, tomando uno de los objetos azules con su mano al tiempo que con la otra rozaba una húmeda mejilla.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso, lo siento.

—Eres... un tonto... Koushiro Izumi —Mimi seguía llorando, articulando palabras casi irreproducibles.

Él solo sonrió dulcemente, hizo un ademán con la mano, y al instante Mimi estaba sobre su espalda.

— ¿Sabes? Yo jamás permitiría que alguien te desapareciera, o que te hiciera daño, no importa si tengo que llegar a matar a alguien por protegerte.

—Creo que…, eso es algo extremista ¿no, crees?

—Bueno, por algo dicen que "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".

—Pero aquí no hay guerra. —Sin darse cuenta, Mimi dejo de llorar, dejándose llevar por las palabras de Koushiro. A ella le encantaba que la cargara, de esa forma, según ella, podía escuchar las verdaderas palabras de su corazón.

—¿Ni amor? —dijo Izzy, tratando de ahuyentar el dolor en su voz.

Las palabras que acababan de ser dichas los dejaron a ambos sumidos en un letargo que parecía hacerse cada vez más infinito, como el camino frente a ellos.

—Mimi… Lo siento, ya me duele la espalda, bájate

—Eres un debilucho, agradece que mis alas son pequeñas.

—¿Pequeñas?

—Sí, algunas se arrastran por el suelo, como las de mi padre o mi madre. Las mías no, son largas, eso si, pero les falta apenas un centímetro para llegar al piso. —Bajo cautelosamente de la cálida espalda volviendo por fin a tierra firme—. Por cierto, Koushiro, ¿Cómo sabes que detrás de la montaña encontraremos algo?

—Por simples rumores, cuando era niño escuchaba historias. Decían que si lograbas pasar esa montaña te encontrarías con otra ciudad, una independiente, que no se rige por la raza dominante.

—Ya veo.

—No me crees ¿verdad? —Recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento—. Está bien, veras, los rumores se refuerzan ya que a ningún humano nos dejan pasar de los limites, ósea cruzando el río. Eso quiere decir que no quieren que veamos lo que está más allá.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de la alegría. Dio un paso al frente y sin darse de lo que había frente a ella tropezó con una piedra cayendo a un lado del camino.

Trató de amortiguar su caída agitando sus alas, pero no funcionó, caía con demasiada fuerza. De improvisto, sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, reconoció esa cabellera rojiza. Koushiro se había lanzado para atraparla. Ambos cerraron los ojos, abrazados, esperando su inevitable choque contra el suelo.

Cayeron, pero no sintieron dolor como creían, al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que un montón de hojas los rodeaban. Estaban dentro de una especie de cueva.

—Esto es grandioso, ya habíamos avanzado mucho, ahora tendremos que retomar el camino.

—Mi vestido está sucio, más te vale que me compres otro o si no…

Koushiro cortó las palabras de Mimi colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa…?

Koushiro volvió a callarla. El rostro del chico reflejaba un completo terror, y no era para menos, había escuchado algo, muy lejos, y a la vez tan cerca de allí. Aleteos. Podría jurar que eran miles de ellos.

Una parvada pasó sobre su escondite improvisado, y seguido de la parvada unos cuerpos grandes y fornidos también cruzaron frente a sus ojos. Los estaban buscando. El cuerpo de Mimi se tensó. Pasaron los minutos, parecía que no dejarían de pasar. Cuando finalizó el desfile siguieron con la vista clavada en el cielo, esperando a otro visitante inesperado.

—Tuvimos mucha suerte al haber caído, de otra forma nos habrían encontrado.

—Aha —fue el único sonido que balbuceo Mimi.

—Tendremos que tomar el segundo camino, el más estrecho. —Se incorporaron de su cómodo y seguro lugar—. ¿Estas lista?

—Más que nunca.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo empezaron a correr entre los árboles, hasta que divisaron un pequeño camino justo a la orilla, desde ahí se podía ver el cristalino río. Solo cabía una persona, así que Koushiro dejo pasar primero a Mimi para después posicionarse detrás de ella.

Comenzaron una persecución invisible. Cada ave los hacia crispar, cada susurro del viento los hacia detenerse.

Sus pies no dejaron de avanzar hasta que llegaron al pie de la montaña.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron tanto, casi saliéndose de sus orbitas. La ciudad fuera de la ley de los "Alados" no existía. Lo único que había del otro lado era un inmenso terreno vacío, sin una pista de que alguna vez un humano hubiese pisado el territorio. Cayeron de rodillas, ahogando los gritos que quemaban sus gargantas.

Su pesadumbre fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador, imponente, que provenía del interior del bosque.

—Ese…, es mi padre —masculló una aterrada Mimi.

—Por lo menos logramos llegar a la montaña, ¿cierto?

En ese momento cosas muy distintas pasaban por las mentes de los dos. Kou deseaba con todo su ser continuar con su escape, sin importar lo que les deparara; por otro lado, Mimi ya no quería continuar, solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que le harían a Koushiro una vez que su familia los encontrara.

—Podemos continuar, aún podemos_, el amor es nuestra resistencia._

Mimi suspiró, tragó saliva una y otra vez, preparándose para lo que diría a continuación:

—¿Sabes? El amor no es infinito, si lo fuera, entonces no existiría, y nadie lo sentiría. Algún día me olvidaras… Algún día yo te olvidare.

Sin darle tiempo a su acompañante de responder, tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos otorgándole un beso, el último.

Koushiro estaba seguro, que nadie en el mundo había sentido algo así, ese beso transmitía un solo sentimiento; un dolor insoportable que succionaba toda esperanza, perforando sus corazones.

El primer, y a la vez postrero beso.

Suavemente sus labios se separaron. Mimi le dio la espalda. Levantó las alas con las que solía viajar en su infancia para encontrarse a escondidas con quien hoy abandonaba, emprendiendo un vuelo de regreso a su hogar.

Lágrimas redondas, frías y cortantes rodaron por la cara del pelirrojo, incapaz de mover un músculo.

* * *

Paso un año desde aquel trágico encuentro. Ese mismo año, Mimi iba a casarse con el heredero de la familia Ishida, está de más decir que también era uno de los "Alados".

Koushiro Izumi presenció la ceremonia, de principio a fin, con la vista perdida, ensimismado en la belleza de su aún amada. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, se mecía graciosamente a cada paso que daba. Su rostro permanecía oculto detrás del transparente velo, y su cuerpo estaba adornado con un largo y blanco vestido de encaje.

Observó cuando los recién casados se paseaban entre la algarabía de la gente, su mundo se detuvo en cuanto la diviso a ella del brazo del de ojos azules, sonriendo, a ella, con sus magnificentes alas arrastrándose por el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando un pensamiento aterrador estremeció a Koushiro. Un detalle que cualquiera pasaría por desapercibido, menos él, a él no lo engañaba la falsedad que cargaba ella sobre su espalda. "A Mimi le cortaron las alas", pensó.

Su cuerpo sintió un impulso de querer saltar sobre toda la gente y gritar que Mimi Tachikawa le pertenecía… Pero no lo hizo, por el simple hecho de que recordó las palabras que Mimi le había dicho en su despedida: "El amor no es infinito, si lo fuera, entonces no existiría, y nadie lo sentiría. Algún día me olvidaras…Algún día yo te olvidare".

"Es verdad, Mimi, algún día te olvidare, lo prometo".

Koushiro se alejó de aquella escena, dejando en el aire aquellos pensamientos.

Ellos nunca se olvidaron. Claro, fueron felices. Mimi tuvo dos hijos y llego a amar a su esposo. Izzy se casó con Hikari, la hermana menor de Tai. Avanzaron, pero nunca fueron capaces de olvidar aquel amor que fue sellado por siempre con un beso.

Aun así, como si el destino se empeñara en reencontrarlos, ambos murieron a la edad de ochenta años. Tal vez en otra vida, en otro mundo, su amor no se convierta en algo prohibido.

.

.

_Era una mañana fresca, la primavera apenas iniciaba, al igual que los latidos acompasados de dos corazones. _

_Un despistado niño se había alejado de sus padres sin darse cuenta, hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín de una zona que él desconocía. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, esperando a que alguien conocido lo encontrara. De repente sintió una ligera brisa que lo hizo sentirse en paz. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con una niña, parecía de su edad, lo primero que le llamo la atención fueron esos pequeños aretes azules en forma de gota que colgaban en sus orejas._

_A diferencia de otros encuentros en los que el tiempo se detiene, este fue distinto. Sus sentidos se aguzaron tanto, que lograron escuchar la bulla de toda la ciudad, todo sonido insignificante llego hasta ellos._

—_Hola, me llamo Mimi… ¿Tu cómo te llamas?_

_El niño alzó un poco las cejas al notar las hermosas alas de su nueva amiga, pero haciendo caso omiso de eso, respondió:_

—_Soy Koushiro._

_Por alguna razón, tal vez un simple presentimiento de niño, ninguno menciono su respectivo apellido._

_Se sonrieron, de la forma más pura e inocente que puede existir._

—_¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Esta es mi casa._

—_¿Tu casa? ¡Es enorme! —exclamo el niño, verdaderamente asombrado._

—_Así es._

—_Pues, no lo sé, simplemente camine y camine después de perder a mis padres. Allá afuera hay mucho ruido. ¿Tú sabes porque?_

—_Sí. —La pequeña se sonrojo—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de la hija del señor Tachikawa._

—_¿La conoces?_

—_No. Pero eso no importa —dijo la niña, con una sonrisa inquieta—. Este es mi patio, estas en mi propiedad, por eso debes hacer lo que te diga, empezaremos por…_

—_Esto es extraño —una voz corto las palabras de la niña—, pero pienso que de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos, sin importar que._

—_Pienso lo mismo —repuso ella—. Algo me dice que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre. —Y después añadió—: ¿Quieres jugar, Koushiro?_

—_Claro, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

—_Veamos... ¡Ya se! Quiero que me cargues en tu espalda._

—_¿Qué? Pero si tú puedes volar._

—_Por favor, no seas aburrido._

_Ante la insistencia de la pequeña castaña, Koushiro no tuvo otra opción más que acceder. Movió su mano indicándole que se acercara._

—_Mimi, ¿esto es lo que sientes al llevar alas?_

—_Tal vez, no lo sé, pero de esta forma escucho lo que dice tu corazón._

— _¿Mi corazón? ¿Y qué dice?_

—_Vamos al pie de la montaña._

* * *

٭_NeoSekai_, creo que será muy obvio para algunos porque le puse así a la ciudad, pero por si acaso. _Neo_ significa nuevo, y _Sekai_ significa mundo en japonés.

Como lo mencione haya arriba, este es un fic para el foro Proyecto 1-8. No ganare, yo lo sé, me lo dijo el señor Gennai en un sueño, pero no importa, fue muy gratificante salir de mi zona de confort para escribir algo distinto, y que no fuera Takari :P

Fic basado levemente en la canción _Resistance_, de _Muse._ Y en el personaje Tenshi, de **ShadowLights**, de su fic "Hour Of Darkness".

Agradecimiento muy especial a **jgmail** porque siempre está dispuesto a leer mis historias y ayudarme en todo lo que pueda. ¡Gracias por leer!

_Editado: 14/06/15. He agregado la parte en la que se describen las alas de (1)Mimi. Gracias a Japiera-san por recordarmelo :)_


End file.
